Yazawa Niko
This article is about the Snow halation pretty cure! character. For the Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure "OC", go to Yazawa Nico. Niko Yazawa (矢澤にこ Yazawa Niko) is a character in [[Snow halation pretty cure!|''Snow halation pretty cure!]]. Her fighting partners are Ellie, Hanayo and Tails. She is the oldest of four children, and that could be tough, sometimes, but it's worth it. She made a promise with her brother that she will give him gifts a lot because his sisters have more stuff than him (It's because that would be expensive). Her generosity and passion is something that intrigued Dr. Eggman, so Tails has to protect her and her friends at all costs. Nico's Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Sunbeam' and her theme color is pink. Background Niko wants to be an idol really badly, she evens tarted her own group, but she was too dreamy so everyone left. Relationships * Kokoro and Kokoa - Nico's lovely sisters. Cocoro is the sugar and Cocoa is the spice in Nico's life. * Yazawa Kotaro - Cotaro is a sweet, little boy and is the everything nice in Nico's life. * Yazawa Nanako - Madoka is fairly unknown, but she loves her daugthers and son very much. * Ayase Eli - Niko is mad at Eli because she became the student council president. * Koizumi Hanayo - A girl that she doesn't know well, but they both open up to each other. * Nishikino Maki Pretty Cure Cure Sunbeam is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Niko. She needs an Idolizer to transform. Attacks * Nico Nico Nii! * Princess Sparkle * Miracle Magical Burst Group Attacks * Cutie Panther * MOMENT RING Songs Niko's voice actor, Nae Saikawa, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. One of them includes a duet with Keiko Onishi, who voices Nozomi Tojo, and one with Kou Kamei, who voices Rin Hoshizora, and Saya Wakamiya, who voices Hanayo Koizumi. * Mahoutsukai Hajimemashita! * Niko puri♥Joshi dou * Hane wa Shitte Shimatta no? * Atari Hazure FEELING Duets * Maidenly Love Cram School (with Keiko Onishi) * Listen to my heart!! (with Kou Kamei and Saya Wakamiya) * after school NAVIGATORS (with Kou Kamei and Saya Wakamiya) * Zurui yo Magnetic today (with Shiyomi Hatsutori) Grace Maiden With Kimi Niwa and Saya Wakamiya * Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan * Trouble Busters * Diamond Princess no Yuustu * Love Novels * Cutie Panther * PSYCHIC FIRE Trivia * Niko's lucky number is 25, because her name is Niko. Ni=2, ko=5. ** 5 in Japanese is actually go. * Niko's canon voice actress is Sora Tokui. * In other stories made by Nina, Niko is an astronaut girl with her friends, Maki and Eli. * Niko loves Summer more than anyone else. She wants to make everybody live in a happy world where there are 4 seasons and Christmas in July became the actual 2nd Christmas. * Niko is one of the only pink Cures to not be the lead Cure. In fact, the series is about everyone being the main character. She was succeeded by (arguably Kujou Hikari,) Heather Schwein, Enomoto Minato, and Kazanari Kiku, and followed by Miyazaki Ai. ** However, her series is the eighth series to not have a pink leader, succeeded by (arguably the original FwPC saga), ''Pretty Cure of the Stars'', ''Futari wa Pretty Cure: The Next Step'', [[Regenbogen Pretty Cure!|''Regenbogen Pretty Cure!]], [[Pretty Cure Forever|''Pretty Cure Forever]], ''The Fresh Pretty Cure of Clover Town'', ''Pretty Cure and the Dragon's Book'', and ''Seashore Pretty Cure!''. Gallery Nico1576.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Snow halation pretty cure! Category:Light using Cures